LAS SOSPECHAS DE RONALD
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Como ve Ronald la relación de sus superiores. GRELLIAM y Eric x Alan.


_**Este es un mini fic con un poco de GRELLIAM Y ERIC X ALAN, en esta ocasión si están muertos Eric y Alan :'( Todo pertenece a yana toboso y mis historias no tienen nada que ver con la historia real. Espero lo disfruten he estado corta de inspiración pero no quiero dejarlos sin historias, así que trate de hacer esta un poco cómica, no hay lemon, espero no defraudarlos y feliz lectura. **_

* * *

Ronald Knox, shinigami de élite en el despacho de la sociedad de shinigamis división de Londres, de los mejores empleados con el privilegio de trabajar bajo el mando de William T. Spears y Grell Sutcliff.

Ronald iba a paso veloz rumbo a la oficina de su rojo senpai Grell Sutcliff, el chico tenia una cita con la recepcionista del edificio a la hora de la salida, el rubio tenia que darse prisa pues la joven no lo esperaría si tenia más horas extra. Cuando Ronald llego a la oficina de su jefe toco la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta, Ronald llamo tres veces más pero nadie le indico entrar, el chico abrió la puerta y entro, Grell no estaba, Ronald salio rápido en busca de su senpai, necesitaba su firma para poder entregar su documentación a su sensei y salir rápido.

* * *

Como todos los días Grell llevaba la comida a la oficina de su amado William, últimamente el papeleo era demasiado y no le daba la oportunidad al gerente para salir a comer así que el pelirrojo le hacia compañía mientras comía.

**_-Wii..lli..aaam .-_** Llamo Grell mientras entraba a la oficina con la comida de ambos.

**_-Sutcliff, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me tienes que traer alimento?._**

**_-Pero cariño, no puedes mal pasarte todo el día, tu cuerpo necesita alimentarse para estar fuerte y sano.-_** Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de su jefe.

Grell empezó a alimentar en la boca a su amante, aunque a William le paresia ridículo le permitía al pelirrojo hacer lo que quisiera o entrarían en una discusión sin fin, aunque tenia sus ventajas, podía alimentarse al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba las piernas del pelirrojo.

Grell estaba alimentando a William como a un bebé, aunque muy descuidadamente, dejaba escurrir el alimento de la boca de su jefe.

-**_Oh Will, estas sucio,-_** Grell dijo y limpio los labios de su amante con su lengua, aunque la limpieza pronto se convirtió en un apasionado beso, William quito la comida y tiro los documentos de su escritorio y subió a su amante recostándolo, tendrían algo de diversión dentro de la próxima hora y media.

* * *

Ronald busco por todo el edificio, pero no lo encontró, pregunto con otros empleados pero nadie lo había visto desde la hora del almuerzo. _"¿hora del almuerzo?, eso es, el pelirrojo siempre comía con su jefe William"_, el muchacho se dirijo a la oficina de su sensei y ya que estaba cerca pudo distinguir entre los cubículos de los empleados a Eric senpai con una sonrisa maliciosa murmurando cosas al oído de Alan Senpai mientras apretaba la pierna del castaño de forma _"¿cariñosa?"_, Alan estaba realmente ruborizado con la mirada hacia abajo. Ronald paso junto a sus senpais, se aclaro la garganta y los saludo, los dos hombres se sobresaltaron, no esperaban que nadie los viera, Alan se acomodo correctamente en su silla y correspondió el saludo mientras que Eric estaba obvia mente molesto por la intromisión de joven rubio e ignoro el saludo.

Ronald continuo rumbo a la puerta de su sensei aunque estaba realmente sorprendido, tenia sus sospechas respecto a la relación de sus senpais, eran muy unidos aunque no tenia pruebas de nada podría asegurar que eran amantes, aunque Eric era el ídolo de las secretarias y experto en borracheras, era capas de decir que su mayor era su rival en el despacho tratándose de conquistar mujeres, aunque desde la llegada de Alan Humphries Eric perdió todo interés en las juergas y las niñas bonitas. El chico inmediatamente borro ese pensamiento de su cabeza pues ya estaba frente a la oficina de William, Ronald abrió la puerta sin llamar, era una mala costumbre que había adquirido de Sutcliff senpai, un nuevo escalofrió recorrió su columna, no suficiente con ver el extraño comportamiento de los otros hombres afuera ahora veía a su gerente acomodándose la corbata y los pantalones mientras que el pelirrojo estaba sentado en el escritorio cepillándose el cabello con sus manos desenguantadas, la habitación se sentía realmente caliente.

**_-Knox!, ¿a caso no sabe llamar a la puerta antes de pasar?,.-_** Grito William ahora molesto.

**_-Lo... lo siento señor.-_** el chico trago un nudo en la garganta que se le había formado de la impresión.

**_-Yo solo estaba buscando a Sutcliff senpai, necesito su firma,.-_ **dijo el chico temeroso entregándole sus documentos a su jefe.

**_-Esta bien, márchate ya._**- William tomo los papeles y los examino mientras despedía a su subordinado.

**_-Gracias señor.-_** Ronald salio corriendo, era casi la hora justa para recoger a su cita.

**_-No cerraste la puerta Sutcliff.-_** dijo William golpeando a Grell con su guadaña en la cabeza.

**_-Oh Will, Ron no dirá nada no tienes porque molestarte.-_ **El pelirrojo abrazo a su jefe del cuello pero este lo empujo lejos.

**_-Muy bien quédate solo.-_** Grell salio muy molesto de la oficina y azoto la puerta al salir.

* * *

Ronald ya estaba en el bar con su cita, pero la idea de sus jefes como pareja no lo dejaba en paz. Lo esperaba de su senpai Grell, era un hombre coqueto que siempre estaba tras de William declarandole su eterno amor, pero de ¿William?, no lo podía creer de su sensei. Estos pensamientos lo tenían muy distraído de lo que la bella chica frente a el decía.

**_-¿Ronnie?..._**

**_-...Ron!..._**

**_-Eh?, ¿Que pasa?...-_** el rubio volvió en si.

_**-...Ronald, estas escuchando lo que dije.-** _la chica estaba muy molesta.

**_-¿Ah?, claro Vicky.-_** dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

**_-Soy Mary! IDIOTA!.-_**La chica se levanto de su asiento, abofeteo a Ronald y le echo su bebida en la cara.

-Maldición!.- Ronald se maldijo, debía poner más atención en los nombres de sus citas, no solo perdió la posibilidad de pasar una buena noche, también se gano una mejilla adolorida.

Ronald se fue solo a casa, no fue una buena noche, y la mañana tampoco seria buena.

Ronald toco la puerta de su rojo senpai, nuevamente necesitaba su firma, aunque William era su jefe inmediato el seguía siendo subordinado de Grell, se llevaban bien, pero no tenia el valor para ver a su jefe a los ojos, sentía vergüenza después de lo que se imagino que paso cuando encontró a sus jefes encerrados, el chico llamo a la puerta pero nadie contesto, Ronald respiro profundo, tomo el pomo de la puerta y rogó no estuviera pasando nada inmoral en esa habitación, se armo de valor y entro.

Afortunadamente nada sexual ocurría en el lugar, Grell estaba con la mirada fija en unos documentos, no presto atención a su empleado.

**_-Sutcliff senpai, lamento interrumpirlo, pero necesito su firma.-_** Dijo Ronald suspirando de alivio, pero el chico debió salir corriendo en ese instante, el pelirrojo alzó la mirada, era una mirada extraña, "asesina", Grell tomo unas tijeras que estaban sobre su escritorio y las arrojo en dirección a la cabeza del chico, su tino fue excelente Afortunadamente para Ronald eran tijeras normales, no eran una guadaña.

Ronald grito y salio del lugar rápidamente se dirigió al baño y retiro las tijeras, afortunadamente era un Dios de la muerte o habría muerto, el chico se marcho a la oficina de su sensei, no se arriesgaría nuevamente con el demente de Sutcliff, en el camino se encontró con Eric y Alan,

**_-No debiste molestar a Sutcliff, jajaja tiene problemas con su amante._**-el rubio mayor se burlo del pobre Ronald.

Ronald llego a la puerta de la oficina de William, en esta ocasión si toco la puerta, su jefe le permitió la entrada, William también estaba molesto, se le notaba en la cara, pero este no lo ataco, Ronald le explico lo ocurrido a su jefe, explico el porque su documentación no estaba firmada y porque había sangre en los papeles, William se enfureció aun más, se levanto de su asiento y se dirijo a la oficina de Sutcliff, entro y se encerraron, Ronald iba tras de el como un cachorrito espantado pero no entro a la oficina, espero afuera.

Se escucharon gritos de William y sollozos de Grell, _"¿porque discutían así?", _pronto se escucho el motor de la guadaña de Grell y se escucho que algo era partido a la mitad, Ronald entro en pánico, _"su senpai ¿mato a su patrón?",_ el menor entro a la oficina muy alarmado, William tenia sujeto por el cuello al pelirrojo y el escritorio de Grell fue la victima de su ira.

**_-Hey chicos, ¿que diablos pasa con ustedes?.-_** Ronald le reclamo a sus jefes, estos por fin se dieron cuenta de sus actos, William soltó a Grell y ambos se levantaron del suelo.

**_-¿Saben chicos?, la verdad no me importa si son amantes, yo igual los respeto ademas era de esperarse que entre ustedes existiera alguna relación.-_** Ronald explico para calmar a sus superiores.

**_-Sutcliff y yo no tenemos una relación.-_** Dijo el gerente tratando de mantener la compostura y saliendo de la oficina, aunque algo sonrojado.

Grell volteo a ver a Ronald y sonrió encogiendo se de hombros._ "que par de locos"_ pensó el rubio de dos tonos y salio del lugar.

* * *

Todo paresia estar normal otra vez, ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente y ya los tres shinigamis salían a misiones juntos, Ronald no entendía porque William los acompañaba, nunca acompañaba a otros empleados ademas de que con Sutcliff senpai era suficiente, pero William siempre estaba con ellos, algunos otros empleados decían que el gerente amaba en secreto a Ronald, esto era muy peligroso si llegaba a oídos de Grell, el pelirrojo mataba a cualquiera que se le insinuara al gerente.

**_-Spears esta celoso de ti Knox.-_** dijo entre risas Eric Slingby.

**_-¿Que?, debes estar ebrio Eric senpai.- _**ambos hombres estaban en un pub en el reino humano.

_**-Spears esta enamorado de Sutcliff, William esta celoso de ti, es por eso que que los acompaña, después de lo de Campania debiste oír la aventura que ese promiscuo rojo le contó a Spears jajaja.-**_ Eric explico mientras seguía bebiendo.

Ronald no lo quería creer, su sensei dejo claro que entre el y su sensei no existía nada, aunque no era su asunto lo que sus jefes hicieran. Las sospechas del rubio se confirmaron durante una misión, el trabajo se extendió más de lo pensado, tenían que investigar unas extrañas muertes si programar, los tres shinigamis se alojaron en un hotel para pasar la noche y continuar al día siguiente, Grell hizo las reservaciones, pero solo pidió dos alcobas, Ronald rogó que por favor su senpai no contemplara la idea de dormir con el.

Eran las 2:00 am, Ronald tenia la cabeza cubierta con una almohada, por fin cesaron los ruidos de la habitación de junto, hace más de hora y media que sus superiores se habían ido a dormir, pero en lugar de que todo se quedara en silencio lo único que se oía era el movimiento de la cama, las respiraciones pesadas de William y los gemidos y susurros de Grell.

* * *

Ronald hizo a un lado todos sus pensamientos, ahora lo que lo perturbaba eran eran Eric y Alan, "estaban muertos", ese maldito demonio Sebas-chan los había matado, y todo ¿porque?, por amor. Fue triste perder a sus superiores, aunque las cosas no fueron tan pesadas en la oficina, William y Grell seguían con el, aunque no podía evitar envidiarlos, que bonito era amar a alguien así, después de la muerte de Eric y Alan William protegía mucho a Grell, con el pretexto de que no podía darse el lujo de perder más empleados, pero era otra cosa, "amor", en una ocasión William entro a su oficina y Grell estaba dormido en su sofá la primera reacción del gerente fue golpear a su subordinado, pero se detuvo cuando escucho al pelirrojo gemir de dolor, William se acerco y toco la frente de Grell, tenia fiebre, lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevo a la enfermería, paso toda la noche con el hasta que lo dieron de alta, Ronald podía ver estas relaciones. Deseando encontrar un amor así.


End file.
